topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Adam of darkness/The God of High School: The Match with Gods
Basically the first Saga/season of the series. I will calc the feats of first season here Mo-Ri's original: The Kick of the Blue Dragon Yeah.... very original indeed. The kick leaves behind a sizable crater *Han's hand= 0.7 meter (Assumption)= 27px *Crater width= 636px= ~16.48 meters radius= a= b= 8.24 meters Crater depth= 54px= ~1.39 meters Volume= (2/3)*Pi*abc= ~199300983 cc *Pulverization value= 214.35 j/cc E=''' 42720165730 Joules or '''10.21 Tons of TNT - Large Building+ level Considering how I left out the destruction of stadium, it is safe to assume attack was''' city block level''' Scales to Han Dae-Wi since he tanked the attack (the crater was after-effect of the technique, after it passed through Dae-Wi ), and perhaps Q, and by extentsion to other judges too Pumgwang Jin's strength He basically throws Han Dae-Wi in air with using only one of his arm Han's hand= 0.7 meter (Assumption)= 99px Height= 1665px= ~11.7 meters I think 70 kg is the standard weight PE= mgh= 8084 Joules W = F*d *W = Work= Energy *F = Force *d= Distance arm travelled Assuming he moved his arm about 2 meters to accelerate the ball 8084 = F*2 F= 4042 N G= m*g *G= Force *m= Mass *g= Gravitational acceleration= 9.81 m/s^2 m= G/g= 412 kg - Peak Human I knew this will be underwhelming, but not this much. Well it is a casual feat so meh Catching Dragon Mori while fighting Kal-Taek makes a big crater *Kal-Taek= 1.7 meters= 30px *Crater diameter = 515px= ~29 meters Radius= 14.5 meters *Crater depth= diameter/4= 7.29 meters Volume= (2/3)Pi*abc= ~'3253443867 cc' *Pulverization Value= 214.35 j/cc E= 697375692904 Joules 'or ~'166.67 Tons of TNT - Multi block+ level Since Mori used Jaehbongchim x 8 for this, his base form would be 8 times weaker, which is 20.83 Tons of TNT - City block Great Magician's last performance Jeon Jae-San tries to take down the "God" along with himself, and in that attempt he makes a big nuclear missile bycombining all 567 neuclear missiles shot down by america, and summoning a meteor to detonate that shit Those missiles were apparantly going to wipe out korea out of the map Korea has surface area of 100,210 km² Assuming a circle having that area, we get radius as ~178.59 km Using Nuke calculator we get''' 315000 Megatons''' for Total fatalities, or 315 Gigatons of TNT - Island level Ruyi Jingu's Expansion I have done this here , but looking at the feat again there is more easy way to calculate it, which not only boosts the final result but is also much more accurate approach to the feat. Firstly we need to find how far Mori was from the blade Mori= 1.7 meters= 404px Panel height= 855px 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 36.614452133994 degrees Distance = 2.5691 meters The blade hit Dae-Wi at his back , so we can assume blade was a meter above the ground when it hit Dae-Wi, which means the blade travelled 1.5691 meters Using Free-fall we can find the minimum speed for the blade v= Sqrt(2gh)= ~5.5 m/s Do note this is low-end because the blade was obviously shooted from a height above 2.5 meters, but since we do not know from where exactly we are using this as a basis Now as for timeframe, we know the blade made skin contact with Dae-Wi. Skin thickness at most is 5 mm. If the blade went any further there would have been a severe wound, but we do not really see any on Dae-Wi's back. Let's see how much time it would have taken the blade to penetrate Dae-Wi's skin T= D/v= ~0.0009 sec Minimum distance between earth and moon is 363,104 kilometers. I am not adding moon diameter in this because part of ruyi jingu was inside the moon, and we do not know how deep it was inside. So its better to omitt that, and work with low-end. Speed= D/T= 402935787303 m/s or 1344c - Massively Faster Than Light Tsunami Mori using ruyi jingu accidentally creates an enormous tsunami Earth Diameter= 12,742 km= 1215px Ruyi Jingu Width= 5px= ~52.4 km Ruyi Jingu= 52.4 km= 22px Tsunami Length= 349px= ~831.8 km Width are different for different wavess, so I will be scaling the one which looks like a good in-between Width= 39px= ~92.9 km I will assume its height to be at least the same as that of it's width Height= 92.9 km Volume= lbh= ~7187545053595500 m^3 Density of Sea water is 1029 kg/m3 Mass= ~7395983860149770282 kg Since there is nothing I can do to get timeframe for this feat, lets find potential energy of the tsunami PE= mgh *Mass= 7395983860149770282 kg *g= 9.81 m/s^2 *h= 92955/2= 46477.5 meters PE= 3372160366977833457031122 Joules '''or '''805.9 Teratons of TNT - Continent level Edit: Apparantly there is a formula to find speed of a wave/Tsunami Speed= Sqrt (g*depth)= 954.9285575371594258 m/s KE+ (1/2)mv^2= 3372156499027688402660879.8 Joules '''or '''805.96 Teratons of TNT - Continental So pretty much the same This scales to Jae Kal-Taekbecause he lifted up entire Tsunami above the ground Category:Blog posts Category:The God of High School